Official Website
www.thomaswoodenrailway.com was a dedicated e-commerce website for the Thomas Wooden Railway in the US. Previous official websites for the range have been sections on the Learning Curve and Tomy websites, as well as currently on the Fisher-Price website. The original websites listed not only the current products in the range, but also downloadable track layouts of sets and expanded layouts, and a Retired Friends section. Instruction manuals can be currently downloaded from Mattel's customer service website. The dedicated website stocked the full current range, including up to 50 new and exclusive items such as the Sodor Story Collection, My Custom Engine, and Create-A-Set. The website also sold DVDs, books, and lifestyle items. As of February 2016, the website has been absorbed into the Fisher-Price online shop. Exclusive Items *Sir Topham Hatt *Track Piece 2.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 2.0" Straight Female to Female *Track Piece 2" Straight Male to Male *Track Piece 3.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 4.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 6.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 8.0" Straight Male to Female *Track Piece 3.5" Curved Male to Female *Track Piece 6.5" Curved Male to Female *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 6.5" Female to Male/Male *Track Piece Curved Switch Track 6.5" Male to Female/Female *Track Piece Y-Track 3.5" Male to Female/Female *Track Piece Y-Track 3.5" Female to Male/Male *Track Piece Ascending 8.0" Male to Female *13" Ascending Track Piece *Track Piece X-Track 6.0" Female/Female/Male/Male *Track Piece Track Riser *Track Piece Buffer Female *Track Piece Buffer Male *My Custom Engine *Really Useful Story Stand *Store and Play Wooden Carry Case *Hang-and-Store Engine Depot *Create-A-Set *Accessory Bundle Pack *Sodor Sweet Factory *Harold's Search and Rescue Helipad *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Set *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Book Pack *Thomas' Birthday Surprise Accessory Pack *Thomas Birthday Track Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Set *Percy and the Little Goat Book Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Accessory Pack *Percy and the Little Goat Track Pack *James Sorts It Out Set *James Sorts It Out Book Pack *James Sorts It Out Accessory Pack *James Sorts It Out Track Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Set *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Book Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Accessory Pack *Logan and the Big Blue Engines Track Pack *Thomas the Tank Engine Book Pack *Percy the Small Engine Book Pack *James the Red Engine Book Pack *Gordon the Big Engine Book Pack *Emily the Stirling Engine Book Pack *Salty the Dockyard Diesel Book Pack *Up and Around Mountain Set *Signal House *Letters to Santa Multi-pack *Countdown to Christmas Calendar *Thomas' Christmas Wonderland Set *Engine Wash Expansion Pack *Lights and Sound Expansion Pack *Log Tunnel Expansion Pack *Track Riser *Sam and the Great Bell Set *Sam and the Great Bell Book Pack *Sam and the Great Bell Accessory Pack *Thomas the Really Useful Engine Book *13" Ascending Track Piece Trivia *Tomy and Fisher-Price had region-specific websites for the range. *Customers could choose to receive email notifications on the website's updates, however this was designed with only the United States in mind, as world-wide users were not able select their own country for this feature. External links *February news report *July news report *Mattel News *Second July news report *Third July news report Category:Divisions of Brand Category:Stores